Welcome to Jurassic Park
The gang entered the island and finds no dinosaurs, so far. Reia: (Nothing.. Yet, their presence..) Kiva: Well, so far, no dinos. Reia: Not yet. They are farther down ahead. Kiva: Okay. - As they go on, no dinosaurs are seen around the park. Until... Ratchet: Still no dinosaurs.. Huey: Are you sure there are dinosaurs in here, Uncle Scrooge? Scrooge: I'm sure there is. Just keep looking. - Reia suddenly spotted one dinosaur a few miles ahead. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Impossible... Kiva: This is so cool! - Further ahead are a few more dinosaurs, getting out of the lake. Ratchet: That...was pretty impressive. Reia: How..is this..possible..? Kiva: My guess; amber. Reia: Good guess, young one, but I think this process is not that simple. - Inside the building, a presentation was shown and explains how dinosaurs are brought back to present time. Reia: Interesting.. They used mosquito's blood to bring those creatures here... Kiva: Seems like it. - During the tour, a few computers are placed inside the main base of operations. Clank: Interesting... The schematics of the entire island.. Reia: Wait a second... Kiva: What, master? Reia: There, north side. That must be the antenna we're looking for. Kiva: Well, yeah. But the area is off-limits. Reia: When current events like this went astray, nothing is off-limits. Right now, it's only a matter of time. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: Mind if we take a look around? Alan: Be my guest, but not for too long. Dinner is about to start in a few minutes. - A few members - including Reia, Kiva and Ratchet - are about to look around, but Ratchet quickly turns. Ratchet: Lemurs, boys - don't..touch..anything. Kiva: Yeah, Julien. That means you too. Julien: What? Please, sabotaging the place wasn't my style. - Ratchet then handed over three mango smoothies to the Lemurs. Ratchet: Maybe this will. Kiva: After all, Mort loves mangos. - With the Lemurs distracted, Ratchet and a few others looked through the blueprints. Ratchet: Quorra, think you can use a 3-D scale of the island? - Quorra suddenly appeared on Ratchet's request. Quorra: Yes, I can. - Quorra scaled the blueprints and transferred it into a 3-D model. Ratchet: Huh, the tour section's located in the center. Kiva: Well, I think that is your part of the plan, right? Ratchet: Yeah, we'll accompany with Scrooge and Drake for the tour. Kiva: Yeah, sure. But when does the separate group, meaning me and a few others, are gonna drop in? Reia: Patience. It won't be long before someone screw this up. Kiva: Okay. Alan: Dinner is ready. Let's get going. Ratchet: Thanks, Alan. You too, Quorra. - Quorra nodded and transported back to the starship. Reia: (At least I know where to find the link now... Sonja, hang in there..) Kiva: Don't worry, master. We'll get the job done. Reia: Hopefully soon. You're hungry? Kiva: Yep. - The gang followed Alan to the dining area for supper. Reia's determination has kept her wide awake, that Sonja is indeed powerful by her own right, but not bright on the mind. Category:Scenes